Fairytale
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: "Once upon a time, a young princess met a fine prince... When they met, he held up his hand for a handshake, but the lovely princess giggled and refused, saying "I don't do handshakes, I do hugs." Nick.Niley.Miley
1. Chapter 1

This was the story that I was suppose to post long time ago,_ after **Baseball**_, but didn't. I'm not done with the story and don't know where it's going. However, I just felt like posting something up. So errrgooo.. :)

.

* * *

**Fairytale**

The little girl sat on her godmother's lap and laid her small head on the older girl's chest; her eyes drooping and her body relax. Before running out of energy, she was running around in her backyard, playing around while her mother and her mother's best friend sat and watched her, smiling.

The child looked and acted both like her mother and father. She had her mom's smile, nose, hair, and attitude while she had her dad's eyes, ears, and sense of humor. She is always full of energy and a smile that could turn any frown into a grin. In a way, she was like her "aunt" too, especially when her eyes sparkles like an expensive and most valuable diamond across the land.

The girl who is now exhausted, shifted her body for a comfortable position on her godmother's body. She grabbed her "aunt's" waist with her tiny arms, hugging it tightly. Her tiny mouth began to open and words escaped her lips.

"Will you tell me a fairytale story Aunt Mi?" the precious darling asked.

The young woman smiled at her goddaughter as she nodded her head lightly and let her soft curls bounce onto her shoulder and back. She moved her body and leaned in more to the couch to get herself more comfy. She wraps her arms around the tiny body sitting on her lap and lays her lips on the toddler's head before starting the story.

_Once upon a time, a young princess met a fine prince. They met at a ball with lots of people from all around. The princess' friend, Prince Zachary, introduced the prince to her. When they met, he held up his hand for a handshake, but the lovely princess giggled and refused, saying "I don't do handshakes, I do hugs." The boy, although confused, just shrugged it off and smiled as he held up his arms and let the girl snuggle up to him and give him a friendly hug. _

_Then, from then on, the two were inseparable. They became instant best friend and eventually became more than that. He became her __prince charming__ and she became __his girl__. Their family and everyone around them thought they were going to last forever and so did the princess. However, an evil lady came their way. She took the prince from the princess and left her crying in agony and misery. She cried and cried all night and all day; her heart broken into millions of pieces, scattered on the ground, and unable to mend. _

_ One day, she was in her room in a big beautiful castle and she saw a picture of the wicked witch and the prince holding hands and looking happy on a newspaper. She once again started sobbing uncontrollably._

_ Days past by and so did months, finally she was almost fine. She had another prince with her and even though, he doesn't compare to the old prince and wasn't in love with him, her broken heart seemed to somewhat began to repair itself. The princess' smile and amazing laugh displayed itself once again and her sparkling eyes shown at times. She was getting stronger. _

_ Until one day, something unexpected happen. She saw her first love and became best friends once again. They even went to lunch together where everyone took pictures of them and videos. The people even taped the prince charming accidentally hitting another car slightly. It was hilarious, yet it was… okay. It was funny. _

_ Anyways, things became better for the princess and her previous boyfriend. When her new love broke her heart, he was there to help her ease the pain. He even came to spend at least one day with her while she was in a far away land. They had a great time. The two spent jet skiing and a romantic walk on the beach. It was what the princess had been waiting for. _

_ Until, another storm had torn them apart for the second time. This time, it was more intense and it got the best of the princess. She rebelled so much after the second time her heart were smashed on the ground and stomped on. She once again cried and cried, letting her tears drop until no water was available in her eyes. _

_ Her smile faded and her blue eyes became a dull gray through a couple of weeks and with the help of another young man, the Duke of Australia, she began to feel special again. Slowly, she began to smile and began to feel beautiful. _

_ Time passes by and she learned to love the Duke. He was nice to her and loved her. He made her feel like she was the queen of the world and everything more. He was kind and gentle; he never broke her fragile heart. Although they do have their small fights, they do make up afterwards. He loves her. He loves her dearly. _

_ Now, the Duke and the princess are getting married soon. He asked her a few months ago and she said yes, three times. He went down on his knees and took out the mesmerizing ring while he asked her to be his wife. The princess let the tears flow onto her tanned cheeks and nodded her head. The man smiled and hugged her off the ground, spinning her round and round. _

_ The princess is now happy, her heart mostly whole. She loves the Duke of Australia and knows how lucky she is to have him. However, no matter how time goes on, she can't help but question about the prince who stole and kept a piece of her heart. Sometimes, no, most of the time, she still remembers the lingering sparks that she felt as his hand softly touches her arms or any part of her body and the way his kisses always left her brain dead. _

_Don't get me wrong, she does feel the sparks going through her when the duke wraps his arms around her waist, but it is never the same. The flicker is mediocre and average unlike the prince charming's. _

_ Regardless of how many tears dropped down her face or how many times she was left in agony because of that prince that walked away, she will always be in love with him and that's never going to stop. _

The godmother finished her story and a tear ran down her cheek and onto her arms. She sighs and quickly wiped the tear marks from her face. She looked down and found the little girl sleeping gently and peacefully. She smiled and got up from her position on the couch. She carried her precious goddaughter up in her room and set her down lightly, hoping not to wake her up.

When the child was fast asleep on her bed and was already tucked in her cotton fluffed blanket, the older girl shut the door and walked down to the kitchen where she found her best friend sitting on the stool in front of the island and sipping a cup of tea. She weakly smiled at her friend who became like a sister to her over the years. The other girl grinned and placed both of her hands, clasping one another on the marble counter while the godmother of her daughter sat on the stool across from her.

"So princess, are you sure you want to marry the duke?" her best friend, Demi asked.

The superstar was taken back. She didn't know that her friend, the rockstar had heard her story. She thought that she was still washing and drying her family's clothes while she took care of the little girl.

"Mi, are you still in love with Nick?" she asked more serious this time.

...

* * *

.

I have another part that's written.. so maybe I'll post that up to. But, after the second part, there's nothing. So yup.. Sorry. I dont know if I'm continuing this.

Um.. for other news, I am currently writing** You Make Me Wanna Ch2** so hopefully it'll be done by this weekend. I haven't really got anything done because I haven't really touched my computer since my family came here. They have been using it while I wasn't. So, hopefully tomorrow, I can finish it and post it early. But never know. Anyways, that's it.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Thanku. :)**


	2. Prince Charming

**Previously On Fairytale...**

_"So princess, are you sure you want to marry the duke?" her best friend, Demi asked._

_The superstar was taken back. She didn't know that her friend, the rockstar had heard her story. She thought that she was still washing and drying her family's clothes while she took care of the little girl._

_"Mi, are you still in love with Nick?" she asked more serious this time._

.

* * *

**Prince Charming**

The young lady didn't know what to say. She wanted to lie and say no, but she knew that her best friend would see the façade she was putting and know the truth. So, she just nodded her head slightly and let the water filled in her eyes.

"No matter what I do, I can't get him away from my mind. I love Liam, I really do. But, I am not in love with him as much as I keep telling everyone and even myself. My heart had already mended, yes. But, it is not whole. One piece, one big part is missing and that's because Nick still has it. After all this years, I still can't get over my first love. I'm so dumb and stupid; so foolish!" said the girl who is now ready to burst into tears.

The best friend, the mother of her goddaughter, jumped from her seat and onto the woman's seat to pull her into a tight hug, comforting her like she has always done. She wrapped her arms around her "nighthawk's" body and let her cry onto her shirt. She rubbed her back gently and whispering consoling words to her.

As the tears ran its course and eventually dried up, the two decided to sit on the couch in the living room. The heartbroken girl's head on her "dragon's" shoulder, while they stare at the flaming fireplace and let silence overtake the room.

The sun sets and the moon began to rise. The light darkened and the stars brightly appeared in the night sky. A shining light shown in the window implying that the husband was home after a couple of hours that he was gone. A few minutes later, the door opened and the two friends looked back to greet the man. But, as the man, the rockstar's husband and the father of the superstar's goddaughter enters the house, another male with soft curls on his head followed his steps.

"Hey honey, guess who decided to stay with us for a couple of days?" asked the husband, who didn't know that her favorite friend whom is like a sister to him is also staying at their place for a few days.

As those words hit the godmother's ears, her heartbeat quickened and her breath slowed. She gulps thinking that this couldn't be right, that fate is toying with her, playing with her heart.

The wife stood up from her seat and greeted the brothers, hugging both of them. Her smile though a little fake appeared in her face and as she spoke, she kept glancing at the woman still sitting on the couch.

"Uhhmm.. Hun, don't you remember that Miley's staying here too?" she whispered to his right ear so that his younger brother, also her best friend's first love, wouldn't hear.

But, the reaction of the older man didn't hide the fact that the "princess" is here in the house.

"Mi Mi!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran towards the couch and lunges on her.

The young woman giggled at the action that her guy best friend had done while the younger brother, who stood by the wife of his older sibling felt the shock through his muscular body. Both of his feet were planted on the ground, but suddenly felt weak and were ready to collapse.

The two friends stood up from the couch and each had a smile on their face. The girl turned towards the "prince" and smiled. Her best friend nodded on the younger brother's direction as if giving a sign that she should give him a hug or something. She agreed and began walking towards the man who had broken her heart many times.

"Hey," she said weakly.

The curly-headed boy just stared at her, looking deep into her eyes, getting mesmerized by each second. He watches as the sparkles in her eyes kept flickering and the way her face changed, more mature, more beautiful. His lips curled into a smile involuntarily and his hand rubbed the back of his head, displaying his nervousness.

The older brother and his wife, who now stood side by side and with their arms around each others' waist couldn't help but laugh. They haven't seen him this nervous, this tense since the last time he had seen her. The couple knew how much she means to him and how he was still in love with her. Ever since the day when he found out that she was engage, he stood back and sadness flowed through his veins. This day was actually the first time they have seen him since that afternoon when the news of the engagement broke out. He locked himself in his own apartment and basically wrote day and night. He never step foot outside or even come to their house till this moment. It was fate, they both thought.

Snapping back to reality when he heard the giggles from the two, he held up his right hand for a handshake as he says, "Hey."

The girl giggled and shook her head lightly before words escaped her mouth. "Remember? I don't do handshakes, I do hugs."

The boy smiled widely while he had a flashback on the day they first met. He nodded his head remembering the times and held up both his arms, letting the girl come to him for a hug.

"Oh My Gosh! That was like the princess and the prince in your story Auntie Mi!" the little girl exclaimed.

The two ex-lovers pulled away and the godmother turned her face towards the door to hide her cheeks that reddened as she heard her goddaughter's statement.

The toddler's uncle walked up to his niece and gave her a hug as he carried her away from the stairs she stood on.

"What story pumpkin?" he asked, curious what story his first love told the little girl.

The goddaughter grinned from ear to ear and her eyes sparkled brightly as she began to summarize the story she had heard earlier.

"Aunt Mi told me a fairytale about a prince and a princess. They met at a ball and she said the exact same thing as Auntie told you! Then, they became best friends and then boyfriend and girlfriend. But, an evil witch took him away from her. So he went bye bye. Then, he came back again. But, he went bye bye again. Then, the princess began to love some other guy, duke of Austria? I think. No. It's Aus-trai-lia. Yeah, that's it. Duke of Australia. So he asked her to marry him and she said yes," she recited the story excitedly.

Her uncle faked his own smile while his heart broke in pieces. He knew she told the little girl her and his story about their past and when the last part of her summary pierced through his ears, he could no longer hide the frown he was fighting off.

"I feel bad for the princess though," the precious girl said as a frown appeared on her face. "Because her heart is still not okay and she still loves her prince charming. I wish they would get back together. They belong together. They do."

Both female's eyes widen in shock as the question, _did she just say that_, quickly came into their mind. The older of the adults, the husband, had a smirk on his face and couldn't help but to laugh under his breath while his younger brother could not believe what he just heard_. She still loves her prince charming,_ that statement flew in his mind so many times as seconds pass. His frown curled the other way and turned into a wide smile, showing his white teeth. He turned his head at the frozen godmother and smirked before turning back to his favorite niece.

"You know what baby girl?" he asked her. "This is just between you and me, okay?"

The girl nodded and leaned her ear towards her uncle's lips.

"You know the prince, prince charming? I think he feels the same way. I think he still and will always love the princess." He said softly yet loud enough that everyone including his ex-girlfriend to hear.

The little girl's eyes were about to bulge out of their socket as she heard her uncle's words.

"Really?" she asked.

The man turned his body towards the door, letting him and his niece face her godmother as he answers with a small grin on his face and as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Yes, really. I think the prince misses her badly and when he found out that she was getting married in a couple of months, he felt like he just got hit by a big truck and his heart had been taken away from him. He still loves her with all his heart and regretted every minute that she wasn't with him. The prince charming loves the princess and will do everything for her to be happy even if that means that I, I mean he, will have to let her go," he said.

The now 25-years-old Disney princess let the tears in her eyes freely drop down onto her cheeks. She stood there for a moment as everyone watched her reaction. Then finally, striding away to the guest room she was staying in.

Everyone in the front hallway stood motionless, until the uncle dropped his niece and followed the girl he had loved ever since they were young. He opened the door and sees her sitting on the floor with her back against the bed, sobbing wildly and her arms around her legs. He sighs and water flowed through his eyes and onto the floor. He sat himself next to her and let the silence came between them.

Silence filled the room and both individual stared onto the ground. No one knew what to say. They were both nervous, afraid that they might slip and tell each other how they truly feel about one another. It's not that they do not know how each of them feel, it's just that if they do say those words, it would only cause more drama and the two did not want that.

The boy took a deep breath and he began to speak.

"Miles," he said in a whisper. But before he could speak, the girl interrupts.

"Please Nick. Don't. I love Liam. I'm getting married in a couple of months. I can't take drama. I don't want to know what you want to say. It's too late for us. And even though, I am still completely in love with you…"

The girl had let it slip like she had feared. The curly-headed man's eyes widen at the words he had heard. She was still in love with him?

"I mean…" she tried to counter what she had exposed as she turned towards him looking at his eyes.

When the two blue orbs connected with his brown ones, they both got lost in them. Their breath quickened as well as their heartbeats. Their palm sweating and the room temperature seemed to rise. Next thing they knew, they were leaning in and seconds pass till the two finally close the gap, letting their lips touched one another.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her onto his lap, making her straddling him. The kiss began to deepened and his hands were found in the side of her body, lifting the shirt up a bit. Just as his cold hands touched her skin, she immediately pulled away. She stood up and walked towards the door leaving him all alone in the room.

...

* * *

.

That's the second part of the story that was already written.

**Thank you so much for reading**. :)

xoxo

**TheChapterzofourLife**


	3. Fight For Me

**Sorry it took a while. I've been super busy. But errrgooo. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

**

...

**Previously on Fairytales,**

_"Please Nick. Don't. I love Liam. I'm getting married in a couple of months. I can't take drama. I don't want to know what you want to say. It's too late for us. And even though, I am still completely in love with you…"_

_The girl had let it slip like she had feared. The curly-headed man's eyes widen at the words he had heard. She was still in love with him?_

_"I mean…" she tried to counter what she had exposed as she turned towards him looking at his eyes._

_When the two blue orbs connected with his brown ones, they both got lost in them. Their breath quickened as well as their heartbeats. Their palm sweating and the room temperature seemed to rise. Next thing they knew, they were leaning in and seconds pass till the two finally close the gap, letting their lips touched one another._

_She wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her onto his lap, making her straddling him. The kiss began to deepened and his hands were found in the side of her body, lifting the shirt up a bit. Just as his cold hands touched her skin, she immediately pulled away. She stood up and walked towards the door leaving him all alone in the room..._

_...  
_

* * *

**Fight For Me**

Nicholas sat there in the dark for just a few moments trying to process what just happened. He had just kissed his first love, the woman that is about to marry another guy months from now. He knew it was wrong. But at the same time, the sparks, the passion that he had always felt between them was still there. As their lips touched and she deepened the kiss, he knew that she loved him as much as he loved her.

Just then, he immediately stood up and rushed towards the young woman running down the stairs, trying to catch her. He ran as fast as he can as he spots her at the bottom of the steps. His pace quickened just as her hand was now placed on the knob on the front door. However, as she opened the white barricade just a bit, he grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him.

Their eyes met. Blue met brown. Brown met blue. Their four orbs began to get lost into one another. Forgetting about everything, the two just stood there as if time had frozen.

His heart palpitated slowly whereas hers was quickened. It made a soft beat, slowly matching together, creating a peaceful, serene, and perfect beats.

A tear suddenly fell from her oceanic blue orbs making the time to move once again and for the two young lovers to face reality. He quickly grabbed her towards him and held her close. Her head on his chest, hearing his heart beats while at the same time, the tear that fell continued down her cheeks and onto his shirt.

They knew they loved each other and that no one can ever replace one another in each other's heart. They knew that their love is more than the earth and even the universe. It is "like the wind; you can't see it, but you can feel it."

He loosened the grip he had on her and let her pull away from him. The breath he didn't know he was holding was finally let out from soft velvet lips as they continued to stare at one another.

"I love you…" he whispered as he copied her previous actions, letting one tear fall from his left brown orb. "But if you're happy with him, I'm willing to let you go."

With that, he leaned close to her and let his lips seal the gap between him and her. His lips lingered on her skin for a few seconds before pulling away and sliding on the side of her, exiting his brother's house to take a quiet walk along the neighborhood.

She stood there as he disappeared; feeling as if she had run out of breath to take and as if her heart had been yanked away from her chest. The tears then multiplied and a whimper escaped her mouth. Her hand quickly moved from the side of her body and towards her stomach, letting it rest there while her knees slowly give in and as she fell onto the ground. She sobbed mercilessly not caring about anyone else. She felt so guilty, so broken. She knew she loved him more than her fiancée. But, she doesn't want to hurt Liam's heart and most importantly, _how does she know that Nicholas won't break her heart again_. She couldn't go back to him. **Her heart wants to**, but her mind is telling her it's not the right choice.

Suddenly, she felt two arms wrapped around her. She looked up to find her best guy friend, her first love's older brother comforting her like he had always done since they met one another. He had always been there for her through thick and thin, through heartaches, and through happiness. He had been like a big brother to her and as she looked at him, still with tears dropping down from her eyes, she smiled weakly.

"Everything will be alright," he told her softly while he continued to rub her back and hugging her tightly.

The next day, Miley woke up in the guest room wondering where Nick was. When she had finally settled down with help from Joseph, she went to bed while Joe stayed in the living room waiting for his younger sibling.

Pushing away the blanket, she got out of bed and walked towards her suitcase to gather her clothes. Finally finding what she's going to wear for today, she went straight to the bathroom. She then took off the clothes she was wearing and gone inside the shower. Letting the water fall on her head and body, she stood there motionless for a while. Her thoughts were clouded by the curly-headed boy that she once called hers and the kisses they shared the night before. A sigh escaped her lips as she recalled those memories before continuing her shower once again.

After almost half an hour, she got out of the shower and put on the jean shorts, white V-neck shirt, and a light natural make up. Exiting the bathroom and her temporary bedroom, she headed downstairs. As she walked down the stairs, she spotted the young man she had been thinking about, lying on the couch fast asleep.

Step by step, her feet lead her standing in front of him. Her eyes watch the detailed of his face. Her orbs examining his soft pink velvet lips that seemed so inviting to her at this very moment, his long eyelashes, his perfect pale skin, and his curly hair that looks so messy yet so perfect. She also notices the tear stain on his cheek. Her lips curled into a frown knowing that she was the one who caused him to cry. Although most of the time, he is the reason why she would cry, she doesn't want to be the reason why he cried. She doesn't want to know that he's hurting because that only hurts her more.

"You know," Demi whispered to Miley loud enough for her to hear as she walked down the staircase. "Joe told me that he came home still crying after his walk and even I could hear him whimpering after Joe had gone to bed next to me."

The soft curly brunette stared at her best friend with sadness clouding her face expressions.

"He loves you Miley," the mother of Miley's goddaughter continued. "And you, you love him too. As much as you want to not admit it or hide it deep within you, you know that you love him more than you love Liam. You're just afraid, afraid that he will hurt you like before."

The young woman who is about to get married looked down on the man lying in front of her and then back at her best friend who is now on the end of the staircase. She walked away from the sleeping man and joined her friend as they both walk towards the kitchen. While she took a seat on the stool, she watches as Demi grabbed both of them coffee.

Silence filled the air for a few moments. Demetria sat on the chair across from her closest friend without saying a word. She looked at the young lady and a sigh was let out of her lips.

"Miles…" she said.

"I don't know what to do," Miley Ray interrupted. "It's true. I am still completely in love with him. But, I'm marrying Liam in a few months and I can't break his heart! I don't want to break him, Dems. But, when we kissed… when Nick and I kissed last night…."

"Wait, what?" asked the stunned best friend, her eyes seemingly about to bulge out of their sockets. "You and Nick… kissed?"

The brunette gulped as she realized that her friend didn't know about last night and that she had just spilled it. However, instead of covering it up, she responded, "Twice…"

Demi couldn't believe it. Her eyes widened and her breath was caught. The two ex-lovers that she is secretly pulling for had just kissed… TWICE! Inside she squealed like a teenage girl but she didn't want her friend to know, so she tried to play it cool as she could.

"So?" she asked curious on how Miley felt about it.

Though the godmother was hesitant on answering, she still did.

"It was… still perfect," she said as she recalled the moments when his lips touched hers. "Our lips fit together and I felt the sparks that I always used to feel whenever we would kiss. It's like nothing changed."

The rockstar, the wife of her best friend's first love's brother couldn't help but to smile.

"But," Miley continued. "Before he took his walk and after our second kiss, he told me that he was finally letting me go. Letting me be happy with Liam."

Demetria's grin turned upside down, creating a small frown on her face.

For a couple of minutes, silence filled the air once again. No one knew what to say. Until, the superstar, Miley Ray whispered softly as if she was only telling herself, "I don't want him to. I want him to fight for me…"

With that, a tear trickled down her cheek and onto the surface of the table. At the same time, although her voice was not loud at all and was as soft as a gentle breeze, _he_ could hear it from where he was standing. He heard it, those words, "**I want him to fight for me…**"

...

* * *

...

mmk. That's it. **That's the end of this story**... hehehe. _JK. _

Reviews are truly appreciated. Thanks for reading.

xoxo,

**TheChapterzofourLife**


	4. He has never hurt me

**OMG!** Am I really updating this? Yes. Yes, I am.

HOWEVER, I don't really know where this story is going so if it's very confusing, my bad..

That's all.

Reviews are really appreciated. **Thanku**. :)

* * *

**He has never hurt me...**

It was almost dinner time and Miley had so much in her plate. From the time she and Demi had ended their talk, her phone immediately rang. She had been talking to the caterer, the manager at the hotel that the reception is supposed to be located at, and everyone else. It is as if fate is telling her to marry Liam and just forget about her first love. So for the time being, she did. She let herself be taken over by the wedding planning instead of thinking whether her and Nick are meant to be.

The clock stroke and it was already 9 pm. She had missed dinner and was locked in her room all day. Her stomach grumbled as she was listing the stuff she needed to do for tomorrow.

"Hungry?" Nick asked while he entered the room carrying a tray with a bowl of fettuccini alfredo, her favorite pasta and a glass of water.

She looked up and when she saw the food that he was giving her, she gave him a wide smile, showing all her precious white teeth.

"Thanks," she said as she moved the papers out of the way and as he puts down the tray in front of her.

"No problem," he said as he turned around and walked back down the living room where he currently was sleeping at.

After finishing her food, she took the tray and went to the kitchen to clean the plate. She walked pass the living room where she saw Nick slouching and looking at something she couldn't see. Deciding to put the empty kitchenware in the sink before washing it, she softly walked back to where her ex was. Her feet gently stepped towards him and as she leaned in, she finally saw what was in front of him.

"Those were the good old times," she said as she glanced at the pictures that Nick had in his hands.

Startled, Nick fumbled with the photographs and immediately looked up at her, his eyes widen in shock. He quickly tried to put away the objects in his hand, not wanting her to know what he had been doing; though he knew that she already knew.

Miley shook her head and sighed. She turned away from him and walked back to her room. When she was out of sight, Nick bit his lips while he shook his head and slammed his fist on the couch. He knew that he made another mistake. He should have not been going through the past while she was in the same house. Miley loves him and he loves her. But he knows it's not the right time. When it comes to the two of them, it's always not the right time.

Miley Ray was back in her room. After closing her door, she went straight to her suitcase. She opened the bag and she reached underneath her clothes until she grabbed a small box. She took it out and a sigh escaped her lips. She sat on the edge of her bed and opened it. Inside were pictures, movie tickets, letters, and a very special jewelry; a jewelry that a very special young man gave to her long time ago. Closing it back up, she stood up and exited her room. She walked back in the living. Stopping behind her ex-boyfriend, her eyes shifted back and forth to the object she was holding and the young man. She took a deep breath before finally coming to him.

"Hey," she whispered, making Nick look back at her.

Nick's eyes widen at the surprise. He never thought that she would have came back after seeing what he had on the table.

"Hi," he said back to her.

"May I take a seat next to you?" she asked.

The young man scooted to the left and patted the empty seat next to him. His former girlfriend took a seat and placed the silver object on her lap.

"What's that?" Nick asked as his eyes landed on the box.

Miley looked at the container and then to Nick. She smiled weakly and sighed. Her hand slowly opened the box revealing not only the objects, but also her hidden feelings.

"It's memorabilia of our past," she whispered as her eyes tore away from him and onto the now opened box.

The young lady showed _prince charming_ the things she had kept as memories of their relationship. Few minutes later, she took out the last piece. She grabbed the metal necklace from the box and displayed it for him to see.

"My dog tag," he said shocked.

"Yeah," she responded while her thumb caresses the cold, metal tag.

"You threw it," he said. "I remember you throwing it at the park the last time we saw each other. When we had our last fight…"

Miley looked down, not wanting to see Nick's face.

"I turned back," she quietly told him. "I thought that you would have grabbed it, but..."

"I turned back an hour after I left," he interrupted her. "But I couldn't find it anymore. I thought a stranger had gotten it and I got mad at myself for it. I was so disappointed at myself for not getting the dog tag and especially for letting you go."

Nicholas' stare proved powerful that Miley Ray couldn't help but to turn her head towards him so that their eyes connect with one another.

"I never stopped loving you," Nick continued.

"Neither did I," Miley unconsciously replied.

Just when those words left her lips, she realized what she had said. She shook her head and put the dog tag back in its place. She closed the box and quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I shouldn't have said that."

Nicholas grabbed Miley's hand.

"Mi," he pleaded for her to stay.

He stood up and turned her around to face him. He placed his hand on her face and as his palm touched her cheeks, Miley closed her eyes and a tear had escaped her eye.

"I'm marrying him Nick," she whispered to him. "He loves me."

Nick caresses her cheeks with his thumb while Miley's eyes opened.

"Do you love him?" he asked with tears filling his eyes.

Miley looked down, not being able to look him straight in the eyes.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

The tears in Nicholas' brown orbs automatically fell down his face and onto the ground.

"Do you love me?" he questioned; his voice breaking.

Miley kept her eyes towards the floor. But, she weakly and slowly nodded her head.

"Do you love him more than me?" Nick asked as he gently pushed her head up so that her eyes could look into his.

Blue met brown while the tears from both parties are flowing down rapidly down their faces.

After a few seconds of silence, Miley finally answered.

"He has never hurt me," she responded while she took her hands off Nick's grip and hurriedly went back to her room to cry mercilessly until she fell asleep.


	5. He remembers

Morning after, Nicholas woke up from his short sleep after smelling a wonderful breakfast in the kitchen. He rubbed his tired and red eyes and sat down from his temporary bed aka Joe and Demi's couch. A sigh escaped his pink lips as memories of last night flooded his mind. He shook his head slightly trying to stop it from invading his head. After a few seconds, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He spotted his brother's wife cooking away; her back turned against him as she was frying those delicious bacon that he and his brother loves so much.

"That smells amazing Dems," he said as he walked in.

Demi turned around and smiled at her guy best friend.

"You look like crap," she boldly stated.

"Why thank you," Nick sarcastically responded.

His sister-in-law giggled and turned back around to tend to the food she was cooking.

"Don't fuck up Nicholas," Demi said still turned away from her brother-in-law.

Nicholas' eyebrows furrowed together which created small wrinkles on his forehead.

"We all know that you still love Mi and she loves you back," the young woman continued. "She's getting married soon. I don't usually approve of stealing someone's fiancée, but it's you two."

Finally, after Demi had turned off the stove and put the bacon on the plate, she turned around. She walked towards Nick, placed the plate on the table, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Fight for her," she clearly stated. "Do everything you can to let her know that you will be there for her through thick and thin, that you won't hurt her again."

The two friends stared at each other trying to read their respective feelings through their eyes. They wanted to see the truth of what they felt about the young woman who was still sleeping upstairs.

"Should I be worried about you two?" Demi's husband asked walking in the kitchen.

The wife shook her head and giggled softly while the love of her life wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on the crook of her shoulder.

"Nah," the husband's brother responded. "Taken"

Demi and Joe looked confused and curious while Nick shrugged.

"Who?" the older brother asked.

Nicholas smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"Who else?" he questioned his brother. "I've been taken since I was thirteen whether we were officially together or not."

The wife rolled her eyes while her husband shook his head, lightly laughing at his younger brother's statement.

"Cheesy much?" Demi stated.

Nicholas shrugged. "It's true..."

It was almost noon and the Miley had finally woken up. She looked at her phone and checked for messages for her soon to be husband but there was none. She sighed and sat up from the bed. The door opened and appeared the little girl she loves so much.

"Hey Aunt Mi," the girl whispered softly while she walked towards her god-mother.

The young woman opened up her arms and waited for her best friend's daughter to climb into them. Finally, Natalie Ray, the cutest little girl wrapped her tiny arms around her favorite aunt. Miley kissed the top of the girl's head and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Nat asked pulling away from her god mother and sitting across from her, Indian style.

The older girl bit her lips and nodded her head.

"Are you sure?" the little girl questioned.

"Yes," Miley responded softly. "I'm sure baby girl."

She took the young girl's hand and held it. Demi and Joe's daughter smiled widely at her parent's best friend.

"I love you Aunt Mi," Natalie Ray said as she giggled softly.

"I love you too sweetheart."

While the two had been sharing the moment they had together, the curly headed man was on the other side of the door listening in and somewhat peeking in. He smiled at the sight. As his eyes watched the two, the young woman and the little girl, he couldn't help but to imagine them as his own family. Miley as is wife and the younger girl as his daughter.

Finally, after probably standing there for a few minutes, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," the little girl yelled while another giggle escaped her lips.

"Hey there," Nicholas responded.

"Uncle Nick!" exclaimed Nat who stood up from the bed and rushed towards her uncle.

Being the fun uncle Nick was trying to be, when Natalie lunged towards him, he caught her and tossed her up in the air and into his arms. The little girl laughed as he kept tossing her up and catching her as she came back down. After a while, Nick stopped and just carried his favorite niece. He sat down on the guest bed where Miley was still sitting down.

"Hey," he said looking at her bright blue eyes.

"Hey," she responded. "About last night…"

"It's okay," Nick interrupted. "It's fine. You were right."

Miley looked down and bit her lips while Nick looked away from her.

"Can I go with you today Auntie Mi?" disrupting the silence and the awkwardness between the two adults.

"I'm going to the garden today to check out the venue where I'm getting married sweetheart," Miley informed the child. "If your mom and dad are willing to go with us too, then sure, you can go."

"I'll ask now!" once again the Natalie exclaimed as tried to find her parents and ask them.

As the two ex-lovers where now alone in the guest room, the awkwardness is slightly sneaking back in.

"Can I go too?" Nick asked.

With Nick's question, Miley was shocked. Why would he want to go? She thought. It was for her wedding. The wedding for her and Liam. The wedding where Nick wasn't the groom. She wishes it was though. Wait.. No. She doesn't wish that. Not at all…Right?

"Sure," Miley hesitatingly answered. "Are you sure?"

Nick nodded and smiled a bit.

"I'm sure," he responded.

"Okay."

They all arrived at the garden where Miley and Liam's wedding will be held. It was closed off and was private enough so no paparazzi would be able to take pictures. The view was spectacular. The garden was big with white roses and a small stage where the bride and groom will stand. Few meters away from the stage were the waves crashing down on the sand. It was somewhat like a garden and a beach wedding at the same time. It was truly perfect.

Demi and Joe held their daughter's hands as they walked down what would be the aisle while Nick and Miley followed behind.

"This is beautiful," Demi said as she turned her head towards her best friend.

"I have to agree," Joe butted in. "You picked such a wonderful place Mi."

"Thanks guys," Miley said as she took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Mommy, can we go to the beach?" asked Natalie as she lets go of her father's hand and hugged her mother's legs.

"Sure honey," her mom answered.

"Is it okay if we leave you two alone for a bit?" asked Natalie's father.

Miley and Nick both nodded their heads as Joe and his family went down to the beach.

"Seriously Mi," Nick interrupted the silence between the two. "This location is beautiful. It was just how you wanted it to be. A garden and a beach wedding."

Miley looked at Nick and smiled at him before walking towards the bench near a small fountain in the corner of the garden. She sat on it and waited for Nick to follow.

"You remember," she said quietly.

"I remember lots of things," he responded. "The garden/beach location, the lavender and white colored theme of the wedding, and even that Cinderella ball gown that you asked Vera Wang to custom sketch it for you long time ago."

The young woman looked at the young man, finally meetings his eyes. Blue met brown. The ocean met the glittering sand.

"I can't find that sketch," she softly and sadly stated. "They can't find it either."

Nicholas felt a tug in his heart.

"They tried re-doing the sketch," Miley Ray continued. "But it's not the same. Not at all."

A tear fell from her oceanic blue eye and right before it could fall down from her cheeks and onto the ground, Nicholas pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around the girl he's in love with.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her. "Everything will be okay. You'll find that perfect dress."

"I hope so," she answered softly as she pulled away and wiped those tears that fell on her face.

"I think so," Nick reassured her with a glint of sparkles in his eyes.


End file.
